The ending and beginning of America
by The Glitchy Gamer
Summary: America wants to do what ever he can to stop his admin from deleting him but it ends up in a fight.. [facebook fic-thing ]


Everyone was sitting in the meeting room, waiting for a few others to arrive. This meeting was for Facebook admins and their pages.

So far there was Mikey with South Korea, Birdie with 2p!England, Sam with Blind!England, Admin Kirkland with England, Stéph with France and quite a few other admins. Sometimes if an admin had other pages, they would tag along too. For instance, Stéph had Stephano with her along with France.

At that moment, a tall American nation-page was chasing after his admin to try and convince her to try and stop the deletion on his page that was at its last few hours. He only had another few hours until he got deleted. Until he died.

"You cant do this! You- You cant! This isn't fair!" America blurted out to his admin. His page is what keeps him alive, without it he would be.. Nothing. "I have friends here! Without my page where are _you_ gonna go?"

"America, i mean it! Stop it! Ill delete you if i want to!" His masked, British admin, known as Glitch replied rather angrily. They weren't very far off from the meeting room and even so, the other admins and their pages could hear them.

Glitch had been trying for 14 days to try and convince America that I wouldn't be that bad. It couldn't be, right? Throughout these 14 days she had been rather stressed. As normal teenagers would be but usually she was a laid-back kind of admin. Not really worrying about the consequences. But anyone could tell from the way she acted and even dressed that she was stressed.

Her usual long, blue jumper with the words 'Don't worry about it Cry' written on the front was gone to show a plain white t-shirt (America had gotten upset and hidden the jumper) Her black jeans had tears in them from America childishly tripping her over, and even her mask had a chip in it from being thrown across the room in anger.

She had her files in her arms, files that every Facebook admin would bring to the meetings containing the amount of likes and so on and her mask was were it usually is, covering her face. But even though the mask had a plain face drawn on the front, an angry and tired one lay beneath.

"This is _unfair_. You cant do this! Ill do whatever you want, just please stop the deletion-!" America stopped abruptly as they entered the meeting room and stood at the end of the meeting table. More than half of the people in the meeting room knew about the deletion and so they stopped chatting to each other to listen in on Glitch and America's argument.

Alfred was starting to get annoyed with his Admin. His rather scared behaviour disappeared and a new angered look appeared on his face as Glitch placed her files down on the table. "Look. This isn't fair. I don't know how many times i have said it today but _this. isn't. fair._ I have a life here, i have my own friends like you have with your admin friends. I honesty don't care what you think at the moment because you are going _too far _with this so i wont stand for you to just kill me off like thi-"

America was cut off with a loud slap, his glasses slid across the floor and a red hand mark formed across his cheek. After a few moments of silence and a few mumbles from other admins and their pages, America spoke up. "_Really._ Did you have to? I was just trying to-" Once again, the young nation was cut off by his admin. "You don't know what I've had to go through to keep your page active! I already have six other pages besides your one-" The was a loud bang coming from behind the two arguing teenagers, cutting them both off.

Sam, the _rather tall_ admin (or at least a lot taller than Glitch) of Blind!England had enough. Loudly bringing her hands down onto the table she pushed her chair away from her and walked away from the table, leaving behind a very confused and nervous blind Brit. She quickly walked over to Glitch and America and gently pushed them apart. After she was done with that, she turned around and stood in front of America.

With a glare she began speaking. "_Alfred_. Do you have any idea how long ive known Glitch for? _Nine months._ It may not seem like much but i was one of her first RP partners and i know what she is going through. I had another page and i had to close it down for similar reasons," Sam paused for a minute as Alfred stood there with a rather scared look on his face.

"She can delete your page if she wants to. I understand that it must hurt to want to be deleted but it is _her decision." _ With a smile, Sam finished and calmly made her way back to her seat next to the nervous Brit.

Another admin stood up at the table. Mikey, who came along with South Korea coughed lightly to get everyone's attention before speaking. "I haven't really spoken to Glitch that much but from what i can tell, she seems like a nice girl! So Alfred, please, consider what she might be going through before speaking."

While explaining, Mikey had a soft smile on her face. South Korea stood up beside her and loudly stated his opinion too. "Yeah, Alfred. For all you know, she could be going through some really rough stuff while admining your page!"

While South Korea was talking, Mikey made her way over to America and Glitch. Standing next to the British admin, she sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't talk to no strangers now, you hear? Good luck out there, Mommy loves you." And she kisses her on the forehead, or at the top of her mask where her forehead would be. After a moment of confusion, Glitch started to laugh until she replied: "Okay mummy, I wont talk to anyone I don't know. And I promise I wont be away for too long!" They both chuckled at the memory until Mikey gave a sad smile. "I really don't want you to go.."

"Don't worry, I have my admin page! You can talk to me there!" Even if it sounded like Glitch was smiling it was completely different under that mask. And America knew it. He wanted to know why she constantly wore that stupid thing. Why it is always on her face even when he is around. It annoyed him to no end.

A frown started to form on America's face. As Mikey and Glitch were chatting, anger was boiling up inside him. He was her page! Her_ first_ page! He should be aloud to see what is underneath! In a childish fit, he pushed Mikey away from Glitch, who in turn gasped and went to help her friend as she fell onto South Korea, who fell onto Admin Jo as he tried to catch her but in turn Jo fell onto Mexico! They all groaned in pain as Glitch attempted to go and help.

Admin Sam, Admin Kirkland and Admin Birdie all rushed over to help them as Admin James and Admin Vik went to confront the American page. "Hey, America! What the hell was that for?!" James yelled out angrily. "You could have seriously hurt someone!" Vik shouted.

But before they could even get to them, a loud slap stopped them in their tracks. The two boys couldn't see what happened as America was standing in the way, just as Vik was about to ask what happened, a white object came flying at them!

Vik ducked out of the way causing James to get hit in the face with the round object. James fell onto his back, holding his face. "Shit, what the hell was that?!" He exclaimed as he sat up. There was a white, round.. thing, sitting in his lap. Still holding his nose, he grabbed the white-thing and after a moment of confusion, he turned it around.

It was Glitch's mask.

The other admins at the table just sat there in shock, not knowing what to do. Admin Jo, Mexico, South Korea and Admin Mikey sat on the floor with the three admins who helped them, watching Glitch and America stand in silence.

South Korea was freaked out, Mikey wasn't sure what to do and Jo was about to freak out before Mexico stood up quickly and ran over to America, promptly shoving him away from the scared now un-masked admin.

"America what was that for?! Even I know that she doesn't like to show her face! And even so, she is your admin for gods sake!" Mexico was rather angry and called over to South Korea to help out. Said nation leapt up off the floor and ran over to Glitch and stood behind her, covering up her face with his long sleeves before bending down over her shoulder to ask her: "Are you okay?! That sounded like it hurt!"

Underneath the long white sleeves, the short admin was snivelling and sniffing, not waning to cry. "Y-Yeah.. Don't worry, im okay.."

Another one of the admins, Admin Steph, jumped up from her seat and ran over to Glitch and whispered something to South Korea that Glitch couldn't hear before placing a hand onto Glitch's shoulder and telling her: "Its okay.." After a moment, quiet sobs could be heard coming from where Glitch was standing.

At the table Admin Sam and her Blind England page were conversing. "Do you think we should go help? I mean, I know I cant see but really now, that was uncalled for! And from what I can tell, that slap sounded like it hurt.." England whispered to his admin. "I would like to go help too but I really think we should stay out of this one.. I don't want to get Glitch in anymore trouble than she is in at the moment." Sam told her page quietly.

"America, answer me already!" Mexico shouted at America. "I have every right to see underneath that stupid thing! I basically live with her, I see her everyday and yet she always denied letting me see! So do ya' wanna know what she actually _does_ look like?!" America shouted to his Mexican friend. Multiple gasp's could be heard from the other admins still sitting at the table at what America had said.

"What?!" Mexico was shocked at the American page. Would he seriously go that far? America had a mad and angry look in his eye's. He certainly looked like he would go that far.

Behind them all, still sitting on the floor, Birdie looked as though she was going to attack America as did Jo. But before Birdie could get her hands on America, she saw her rather injured friend holding his nose and sitting on the floor, across the room.

Birdie leapt up and ran over to James and Vik. Vik was trying to stop James' nose bleed before Birdie came over. She happened to be wearing a scarf that day so she used it to dab away at the blood as James had a tight hold on the mask.

Sitting at the table, Birdie's, James' and Vik's pages looked like there were about to murder someone. 2p!England looked like he was about to leap at America, 2p!America was basically holding him back while 2p!Canada was having a hard time trying to figure out what the hell just happened.

"So do you guys wanna know?! Well, behind that stupid mask she constantly wears she has-" America was cut short yet again but by his brother. Canada, the Canada from Forever Alone Canada had stood up at the table and even though he was usually the quiet one, the one RP'd by Admin Porn definitely was not.

"America, don't! You are just being ridiculous now!" Canada shouted at his brother while his Admin's Porn and Akuma-San sat on both sides of him. Akuma-san hadn't really talked to Glitch much but Porn had. And Porn looked pissed but before she could do anything, the Blind!England page that was sat over the table from her stood up quickly gaining looks from people in the room.

"America, I may not be able to see but I can hear pretty well so im only going to tell you this once. _**Don't. You.**_**_ Dare_****.**" The Brit looked even more angrier than America did. England was glaring at America with foggy eyes. "Like I said, I may not be able to see but I can hear pretty well and from what I know so far, you are over reacting. It is her decision. She will delete you if she wants to. Now calm the hell down before I come over there and make you calm down myself. Oh yes, and she doesn't want people to see her face so why did you have to do that? She is your admin. You should be kind to her. Think about the nice things she's done for you in the past."

With that, he finished. England could hear people talking about what just happened but England didn't care though, Honestly, he just wanted to see the look on America's face. It was probably a shocked one.

And he was right. America had a very shocked look on his face. He didn't even realise that his glasses were still across the room from being slapped earlier and his face still stung yet he couldn't feel it.

Quietly, behind America and Mexico, James lightly pushed away his two friends to stand up and make his way over to Glitch who was still standing behind 's sleeves, crying quietly. His nose bleed had stopped but even so his nose still hurt like hell but he ignored it as he tapped lightly on the sleeves to try and get the British admin's attention.

"Hey.. I have your mask. Sorry if it has a bit of blood on it, I kinda got whacked in the face with it!" James joked and chuckled as he heard a small laugh come from Glitch. "Here you go." He held out the mask in front of the sleeves.

A small hand came out from behind 's sleeves to grasp the mask and to pull it back behind the sleeves once again. Some noises were heard before Glitch pushed the sleeves away quickly to run up to the Canadian admin and tackle him into a hug. "Thanks. Sorry about you getting hit in the face.." She mumbled into his chest as he returned the hug. "Nah, its alright! Now uh.. I think you might want to go talk to America.. Or do you want me and the others to talk to him?" James replied quietly.

"No, I have an idea.. Stay here though, okay?" Glitch happily replied before pushing herself away from James and walking over to Mexico and telling him that it was okay that he could go now. Mexico obliged and walked back to Jo who was now looking very confused. Everyone else was watching in shock.

Standing on her tip-toes in front of America, Glitch lifted up her mask to place a small kiss on America's tear stained cheek. "I wont delete you. You were my first page and I don't think im ready to give you up." Glitch finished with a small smile before she pushed her mask back down.

America felt all of the anger inside him melt away almost instantly, he felt so happy. He wasn't going to be deleted! After wiping his cheeks of the stray tears, he bent down and gave his admin a hug before whispering quietly so only they could hear:

_"Thank you."_


End file.
